Equilibrio
by Auryl
Summary: PostFinding Judas. La gente suele equivocarse en su concepto de Equilibrio. James Wilson siempre había sido el perfecto equilibrio frente a la tensión. WilsonCuddy


**Disclaimer** - Bryan acepta que cuando me convierta en Miss Singer pueda jugar con el ot3 perfecto cuanto quiera. n//n Pero que por ahora que aún no me pertenece ni un trocito (aunque fuera solo adelanto de regalo de bodas de parte de Deivid!! ¬¬) de _House, MD_., sólo puedo manejarlos en mis fics

**Pairing** - WilsonxCuddy.

**Spoilers** - Post. Finding Judas

Algún día tenía que llegar nomás, y ya me estaba tardando demasiado ;)  
Por supuesto, luego del grande de Gala ;), no es exactamente un Wilson POV simplemente porque ya está todo escrito. Pero no podía ignorar más mi lado Wilddy.

A los reviews que me quedan pendiente. A los lectores que me recuerdan aún en la distancia. Y a las Wilddys de corazón, mente, espíritu, alma, friendship, no importa cuánto lo aman, si lo saben ver. En especial a dos de las autoras Wilddys más conmovedoras que leí, **Sandra, Palm**, porque tenéis la magia de ver a estos dos tal como son. Aunque teniendo tanta competencia por estos lares, es un honor aportar mi trocito de arena Wilddy.

**Equilibrio**

My foundation was rocked my tried and true way to deal was to vanish  
My departures were old I stood in the room shaking in my boots  
At that particular time love had challenged me to stay  
At that particular moment I knew not run away again  
That particular month I was ready to investigate with you  
At that particular time

We thought a break would be good for four months we sat and vacillated  
We thought a small time apart would clear up the doubts that were abounding  
At that particular time love encouraged me to wait  
At that particular moment it helped me to be patient  
That particular month we needed time to marinate in what us meant  
**Alanis Morissette** - That particular time

La concepción que la gente tiene sobre el equilibro siempre le había fascinado. Pero la gente está equivocada, sus ideas están equivocadas. Equilibrio no significaba armonía y estabilidad porque era la vida pasiva. James Wilson siempre había sido el perfecto equilibrio frente a la tensión. E inevitablemente, esa noche algo había alterado el cosmos armónico para hacer lo que hizo o para que girara 180º grados, ironías de la vida.  
Intentaba no pensar demasiado en ello, llevándose la mano a la frente, pero la imagen de Tritter sonriendo se metía por sus pupilas. El muy bastardo. Notó de pronto la palma húmeda de un sudor frío que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Anduvo unos pocos pasos más sobre la alfombra roída del hotel.  
Había sido lo correcto. Para que su vida monótona y suave continuara en equilibrio había tenido que hacerlo. Porque House había rebasado el límite, jugando con todos y todos involucrados en su puzzle particular. Suspiraba cuando llamaron a la puerta, y él abrió.  
El equilibrio que había adoptado habría perdido su balance y su razón de ser si no lo hubiera hecho¿verdad¿Hubo alguna razón para que su mano no pudiera evitar girar la manilla? Si el destino en verdad está trazado por alguna especie de pizarra celestial, donde un ente superior dibuje sus pasos con un rotulador gigante, nada le habría impedido abrir la puerta. Porque antes de encontrarse cara a cara, supo quién sería.

_Ella.  
Como siempre_.

Cuddy aparecía como una Mona Lisa de pelo un poco más rizado y en lugar de sonrisa, curva roja que no expresaba nada. Dibujada sobre su alfombrilla de entrada con cuatro líneas frías. Y ya no lloraba como por la tarde. Por el contrario, le miraba como si supiera lo que había hecho y le juzgara por ello sin prejuicios, objetivamente, una mirada de espejo opaco y que no reflejaba la nada más absoluta. El vacío oscuro caminando en el filo de sus pupilas. Tuvo un escalofrío sólo de verla así.

.-Somos un lobo para el hombre y House lo sabe. – tuvo la urgente necesidad de decir algo antes de que esa nada le consumiera, aunque fuera sólo para firmar su sentencia. Le temblaban las manos pero no la voz – Nos mordemos, robamos, pisoteamos y apuñalamos para conseguir lo que queremos. Él lo ha conseguido. Te ha dañado. Y sin embargo, sólo ha demostrado una cosa; somos la especie más peligrosa para la raza humana.

No me juzgues, exigió. Porque ellos dos perseguían un mismo fin y debían apoyarse el uno en el otro. Imponerse metas, luchar por ellas, superar obstáculos. El equilibrio no funcionaba así; consistía en aprender cómo rodear las piedras.  
Lo había hecho porque no podía darle la espalda al mundo de esa forma. A su mundo, al mundo por el que ambos habían renunciado a todo y que se estaba auto-destruyendo. No podía desentenderse tanto de las circunstancias como lo había intentado hasta ahora. El no haber insistido lo suficiente, reconocía, era sólo culpa suya.

.-No tenías derecho. – su murmuro chilló como un cristal arañado.  
.-Claro que lo tenía. – sintió ganas de llorar de frustración – Él depende sólo de nosotros.

Finalmente, Cuddy reaccionó, avanzando hasta colocarse frente a él. Le miraba con los ojos abiertos, muy seguros, y las manos despegadas de los costados.

.-Nos lo agradecerá. – repitió – Será lo mejor para…

No pudo seguir porque tuvo la sensación de que se le secaba la lengua cuando Cuddy posó con cuidado las manos sobre el pecho de su camisa, atrayéndole hacia ella. Bajó las pestañas y rozó con la nariz su cuello, ralentizándose en su barbilla, ascendiendo hasta llegar a su mejilla. Wilson notó el calor de su piel y un reguero dulce empapándole la cara entre palpitaciones de su corazón. Pero todo se fundió en blanco en el momento en que labios, hambrientos, cubrieron los suyos desesperadamente.

No es que las circunstancias fibrilaran y desaparecieran – eran más intensas y reales que nunca – pero se atenuaron lo suficiente como para no sentir otra cosa que lo que era ella, junto a él, bebiendo de ese beso aún no correspondido. Al principio no supo cómo reaccionar. No se movió. La seguridad de que ninguno quería esto – no ahora, no _así_ – rellenaba el espacio en negativo, Tritter, House, compungido, amargura, angustia, deseo, ella.  
Y luego sintió las manos de Cuddy sujetarle del pelo, y correspondió al beso. Porque algo así no podía estar mal, sentirse incorrecto, porque de pronto todo parecía demasiado bueno como para no serlo. Cerró los ojos y se sumió en su boca y en sus rizos, respirando sobre su cara. Estaba cansado de ser pasivo y ella estaba cansada de no serlo lo suficiente.

La gente tiende a equivocarse en su concepto de Equilibrio. Lo describen como un estado en el que los hechos se componen en orden y perfecta armonía, cuando no es más que una vida pasiva, insípida e indiferente. Wilson no pudo evitar pensar en eso de nuevo, en cómo había estado equivocado cuando abrió los brazos y estrechó entre ellos a Cuddy que, tras unos segundos, se inclinó y se aferró a su hombro, cansada de ser fuerte. Temblaba en convulsiones mientras lloraba lo que no había podido llorar antes por Él, por el impronunciable, por su mundo desgobernado.

Luego, tumbados en la cama y fingiendo que dormían, la sintió estar muy despierta, quieta, mirando inmóvil al techo. No lloraba. Parecía reflexionar por qué se había acostado esa noche junto a él. Y entonces Wilson se mordió la boca para contener el llanto cuando sintió que una mano pequeña y fría buscaba la suya palpando hasta encontrarla, sujetándola con fuerza como un miedo latente a que se fuera. Tras unos segundos, respiró hondo y la apretó con cariño.

Me quedaré, murmuró contra su cuello. Ella se estremeció. Se estiró un poco y le miró a los ojos.

.-Lo que ha pasado no debería haber ocurrido.  
.-Lo sé.  
Se mordió el labio inferior. – Lo entiendes¿verdad?  
Sonrió. – Mañana, cuando llegue a tu despacho, quiero que me grites que no debería haberlo hecho.

Cuddy sonrió un poco, alzando los dedos libres para acariciarle la cara con infinita ternura. Wilson cerró los ojos y se inclinó en su palma mientras ella suspiraba, parpadeaba y luego se apartaba. La huella de su caricia entibió sus mejillas unos segundos angustiosos, antes de que volviera a sonreírle. Insegura, desnuda.

.-Ha sido una tontería. – murmuró más para sí misma.

Por el contrario, una vida con tensiones te ponía unas metas en la vida. Te daba unas inquietudes y te obligaba a cumplirlas para no caer en lo fácil de la rutina, alterado el rumbo de tu vida sin cesar y sin conservar siquiera las pautas más irrazonables del Equilibrio. James Wilson siempre había sido el perfecto equilibrio frente a la tensión. Hasta esa noche.


End file.
